HarbingerGhidorah
HarbingerGhidorah (前触れギドラ MaebureGidorah) is a mutant bestial Ghidorah used by Ty-Dawg. Origin HarbinerGhidorah was originally a mutant Ghidorah who, unlike most other Ghidoran, didn't have a true sentient mind and was more along the lines of a savage animal. At some point he was found by Scorpitis, who took control of him with his telepathy, and began using him as a steed for his ship and his attack dog. Personality HarbingerGhidorah is a snarling, mindless beast. He causes destruction intentionally, although not of sadism like most Ghidorans, but out of general mindlessness. Despite this, he obeys every order given to him by Scorpitis, due to his telepathic control over him. It Is unknown if he would be loyal to Scorpitis if not under his control. History Debut: The Harbinger Attacks! HarbingerGhidorah was first sent to Earth after Scorpitis first discovered it, and began attacking a city and destroying buildings with its fireballs. However it was soon approached by BirthGoji, who attacked him with atomic breath. He began attacking BirthGoji by firing at him with fireballs, although they didn't cause much damage. BirthGoji then fired at him with his atomic breath, but HarbingerGhidorah opened his chest and absorbed it, firing It back. Afterwards, he attempted to charge at BirthGoji but was knocked back into a building. Enraged, he flew into the sky and began firing fireballs down at BirthGoji, but was taken by surprise when he propelled himself into the air and grabbed onto him. In an attempts to get him off he fired his chest beam at him, which worked. He then attempted to divebomb at him, but was thrown back before he could succeed. He then, in a last ditch effort, attempted to fire all of his attacks at BirthGoji at once, causing major damage and removing one of his arms. He then was met with a similar fate however as BirthGoji fired his spiral ray towards him, sending him flying back and majorly damaged. After this Scorpitis, in fear for his pet and steed, telepathically ordered him to leave Earth, an order he complied with. Afterwards he landed on the moon along with Scorpitis ship. Monster Island War II HarbingerGhidorah made a small appearance during the battle, mainly making small attacks at Zaigorg before leaving. Rise of The Ooze Part. 1 Harbinger Ghidorah appeared in San Francisco in order to attack the city, under the orders of Scorpitis and Ivan Ooze. It soon noticed the appearance of KyodaiGoji however, and recognizing it as the same species as BirthGoji it fired its chefs beam towards him in rage. The blast collided with Kyodais Atomic Breath however, right as Baragon 2001 arrived. He then fired his lightning spikes at both of his opponents, but was taken by surprise at Kyodais retaliation in the form of an Atomic Ray to the chest. It then attempted to charge forwards to Kyodai, but was knocked off its course by Baragon's heat ray. He was then bull charged by Kyodai, and bit onto his neck in an attempt to free him, but he was soon knocked off by an nuclear pulse. As Kyodai fired his Atomic Breath, he then fired his chest beam at the same time, causing them to collide once more. He would then be rammed guy Baragon, but managed to send him back with spike lightning. After that, Scorpitis began growing, and HarbingerGhidorah flew off. Rise of The Ooze Part. 2 Harbinger acted as a sort of Guard dog for Ivan and Scorpitor, guarding the construction site they were located in. He soon began attacking Ghido after he attacked him as a distraction for Gaigun. He soon switched sides temporarily however, due to a mental order from Scorpitis to attack a mysterious stranger who offered his assistance to Ivan. He was soon defeated by him however, and he then stopped attacking. Abilities * Flight: HarbingerGhidorah is capable of flight at will. * Hell Fires: ' HarbingerGhidorah can fire a powerful blast of fire from his mouth. * '''Prehensile Tail: ' The tail of HarbingerGhidorah is prehensile, meaning it is capable of grabbing things. * '''Chest Laser: '''The chest of HarbingerGhidorah can be opened up to release a powerful blast of energy. It can also absorb blasts from enemies and fire them back as well * '''Lightning Spikes: The spikes on HarbingerGhidorahs back are capable of firing blasts of electricity * Durability: HarbingerGhidorah is extremely durable, and is capable of taking immense of firepower and attacks up to a point. Trivia * HarbingerGhidorah and Scorpitis are collectively Ty-Dawgs first OCs, however, HarbingerGhidorah was technically developed first. * Krazar77 was a major contribution to the development of HarbingerGhidorah and Scorpitis. Category:Original Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ghidorah Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Flying Characters